The boredness of Okibi and Riyu
by riyu-kaue
Summary: OK Me and Okibi got Really bored so we made a T or D story evil grin For all of those who like Miroku and Naraku you will like this one.


HI Okibi here I'm here with my friend Riyu and we decided to do a truth and dare together  
  
Riyu: *smiles evilly*  
  
Now Riyu that's not nice *laughs evilly* now ok as you should know we are doing a Inuyasha T or D as it is our favorite  
  
Riyu: INUYASHA KAGOME SHIPPO MIROKU SANGO KIRALA  
  
*looks at her and sings to* ok it takes place at Riyu's house umm in her room (I don't think her mom trusts us) all the characters are in it we will try and fit everyone in *sighs* this will be along T or D  
  
Okibi: *invites all the main characters in* WELCOME ALL  
  
All: *looks afraid*  
  
Riyu and Okibi: *smiles* don't be afraid  
  
All: OK *sits down in main room*  
  
Okibi: OK who goes first?  
  
All: *looks blank*  
  
Okibi: FINE NO ONE?  
  
Riyu: YOU *cheers*  
  
Okibi: why  
  
Riyu: you can torture someone *smiles at Inuyasha and Inuyasha back away*  
  
Okibi: OK Inuyasha T or D  
  
Inuyasha: Dare  
  
Okibi: OK I DARE YOU TO KISS KAGOME  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: *backs away from each other*  
  
Others: you have to *chants* kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss (sorry I put it so many times Riyu is mad now) Inuyasha and Kagome: *kiss unwillingly*  
  
Others: *laughs*  
  
Riyu and Okibi: YAY  
  
Inuyasha: ok Miroku T or D  
  
*knock on door*  
  
Riyu: Must be the others *runs to get door*  
  
Everyone else: Others?  
  
Okibi: *smiles evilly as Sesshomaru, Naraku, Rin Jaken, and Narakus "side kicks" come in*  
  
The ones that just came in: Hello all *sits down*  
  
Okibi: ok well Miroku it was on you T or D  
  
Miroku: *looks at Sango* Truth  
  
Inuyasha: Who do you love more out of the women here?  
  
Miroku: *gets up and walks up to Sango* Sango of course *kisses her*  
  
Sango: *blushes then smacks him*  
  
Okibi: *looks at Miroku in disgust* whatever  
  
Miroku: Ok My turn Riyu T or D  
  
Riyu: *looks at him and mutters* truth  
  
Miroku: *gets evil look in eyes*  
  
Okibi: *laughs insanely*  
  
Miroku: *looks at Sesshomaru*  
  
Riyu: *looks at Miroku then Sesshomaru then back* what are you up to?  
  
Miroku: Who out of this room Riyu would you like to be your lover?  
  
Riyu: *gets up slaps Miroku then walks out to get a soda* Okibi: What happened to her answer?  
  
Sesshomaru: I think we all know it *blushes*  
  
Okibi: *laughs her ass off*  
  
Rin: ano...what happened why are you blushing Sesshomaru-Sama *gets confused*  
  
Sango: *looks at Miroku* that was a crewl trick  
  
Miroku: *laughs his ass off with Okibi*  
  
Riyu:*comes back with soda and knife* you wanna play *throws knife at Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *dodges barely*  
  
Okibi: *stops* ok Riyu it's your turn  
  
Riyu: *blushes* Ok ano... I pick Naraku  
  
Naraku: DARE ALL THE WAY!!!  
  
Riyu: I dare you to... to French Miroku  
  
Miroku: *holds prayer beads on his right hand* you come near me and I'll suck you in!  
  
Naraku: *deep voice* like I would want to  
  
Riyu: You have to, you have to, you have to.  
  
Naraku and Miroku: *advance on Riyu with evil looks in eyes*  
  
Okibi: COME ON BREAK IT UP!!!  
  
Others: @_@  
  
Riyu: *runs and gets sword* you want to fight bring it  
  
Sango: TAKE IT OUTSIDE  
  
The three: *runs outside*  
  
Others: *hears screams of two men*  
  
Okibi: *is again laughing her ass off*  
  
Riyu: *comes back in with picture of the two men kissing* ah ha I win  
  
Okibi: *stops and looks at picture with drool on mouth* Yaio me like.  
  
Kaji: *comes in steals picture and runs out*  
  
Others: Who was that?  
  
Okibi: KAJI COME BACK WITH PIC!!!  
  
Riyu: Kaji is one of our best friends  
  
Okibi: *comes back with a head and picture* ok let's get on with the game  
  
Miroku and Naraku: *come in with locked arms* we have an announcement everyone  
  
Others: *jaws drop*  
  
Miroku: We are getting m...  
  
Riyu: *runs and hits them* NO, NO, NO YOUR NOT!!!  
  
Naraku: Yes we are  
  
Okibi: *drools at the couple* me like even more  
  
Riyu: *hits Naraku* Just go on with the game.  
  
Naraku: Ok Sango T or D  
  
Sango: truth  
  
Naraku: Would you still marry Miroku after we get married?  
  
Okibi: *jumps up* I WOULD  
  
Sango: You like Yaio to much Okibi Yes I would Naraku  
  
Riyu: *laughs her ass off*  
  
Sango: whatever Sesshomaru T or D  
  
Sesshomaru: Dare  
  
Sango: You and Riyu get married.  
  
Sesshomaru: ...  
  
Riyu: OK  
  
Okibi: *yawns* wow this is a boring dare we all know Riyu and Sesshomaru were going to get married in July anyways  
  
Rin: WHAT!!!!  
  
Okibi: Ok maybe you didn't know  
  
Rin: *looks around pissed* THAT'S IT IM LEAVING *grabs Sesshomaru's ear and leaves*  
  
Okibi: opps I'm getting tired to I'm out cya guys *leaves*  
  
Riyu: damn it no fun it's without Okibi *kicks door and makes everyone leave*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okibi: well that sucked it ended to soon  
  
Sesshomaru: *is crying* SHE ALMOST KILLED ME!!!!  
  
Rin: *looks satisfied*  
  
Okibi: *laughs her ass off*  
  
Riyu: Well Okibi let's go our other story is waiting  
  
Okibi: O...Ok I'm coming *pants from laughing so much*  
  
Omega: Hey Okibi wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
All the people leave and that's the end of this stupid T or D session 


End file.
